


caramelt

by hunfly



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, barista hun, cafe!AU, cute guy jaehyun, love at first (second) sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunfly/pseuds/hunfly
Summary: Hun is not someone that fall in love easily.Except for the cute guy seating by the window
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	caramelt

_It's the fifth_ _time._

Hun exhales as he fixes his apron. His eyes wandering to the corner of the cafe where a giant window stand frimly. Next to the window, a guy sits quietly. Afternoon sunlight shines on his brunette locks, fingers busy clicking on his laptop, sometimes pausing to take a sip on his iced americano.

There he is.

The cute guy that grabs Cha Hun's attention since his second visit to the cafe. And today is his fifth. Hun doesn't even know what makes him attracted to that man. All he knows is everytime he's on work, his eyes always ended up staring at someone who sat by that window. Like, _always._ Maybe it's because of his fluffy hair? His pretty eyes? His welcoming smile? Maybe because all of that? Oh, it's so frustrating that the thoughts got Hun blushing red at the time.

And what frustrates him the most is: Hun doesn't know his name.

Eventhough Hun saw him almost everyday, they haven't had the chance to talk at all. That guy always visit the cafe at 2.30 at noon, and it's right before Hun's shift started.

Maybe it's just a bad luck. Or maybe Hun wishes for the guy to come a little late on his next visit. Hun chuckled at the thought. _That's silly._

"Hyung, our shift will start in a minute. Let's go!" Hun jumps a little as his co-worker, Hweseung, pats on his shoulder. _Oh. Did he see me staring at that guy?No way._ Hun is trying to collecting himself, nods and let out an awkward smile.

_Maybe I should stop staring at someone like an idiot._

_••_

It's Wednesday evening when Hun stares at the random table blankly.

The cafe is quiet as it's rush hour has passed a few hours ago. There are only a few customers left, no sign of new customer to come.

Hun rested his head on the counter. There is nothing to do, nothing interesting enough to see. Especially when that cute guy isn't there. It's been three days since his last visit. Hun wondering where did he go? What did he do? Maybe he's just a little busy to go to the cafe.

As the sky getting darker, Hun decided to clean up some things, and suddenly jumps over when he heard the door rings.

_Oh. It's him._

"I'll take this one, you continue cleaning this up, okay?" Hun orders at Hweseung as he run over to the cashier, leaving the younger with confused look.

Hun is passionate. This is his only chance. As soon as he set up on the cashier, his eyes scan on the guy.

Yes. It's him. It's really him. Fluffy wavy hair, eyes that wrinkles everytime he smiles, a casual sweatshirt, oh and today he's wearing a cute glasses.

Hun welcomes the guy with his sweetest voice, "Good evening, What would you like to order?"

"Good evening," The guy smiling back at him. "I would like... um,.." he pause a little bit, "One caramel frappucino, please"

_Oh? No iced americano for today?_

"m thinking of something sweet," the guy continued like he's reading Hun's mind, still smiling brightly like it's the most delightful moment in his life.

Hun feeling his blood rushing through his entire body, legs mushy as it become like a jelly. _No, no. Keep yourself together. Please._ He clears his throat,

"One caramel frappucino, and this is for...?" The barista bites his lips, anticipating the most awaited moment in his life.

"Jaehyun. Kim Jaehyun."

_Kim Jaehyun. That's it. Nice._

"Okay, Kim Jaehyun-ssi," He write the said name at a cup, then passing to Hweseung at the back. "One caramel frappucino will be ready soon, please wait for a moment,"

The moment after is just silence. An absolute silence, no words spilling from both of them. Hun want to start a convo, but for god's sake, he's too afraid for that. He's stealing a few stares at Jaehyun, and for real, he stare back. With a smile. Dang that hit Hun so hard, bet he's as red as tomato now. Hun can't help it but hides his face over his shoulder.

"Caramel frappucino is ready! Jaehyun-ssi this is your order" Hweseung's loud voice cracking up the silence, surprising the two.

Hun grabs the cup awkwardly, put it on the counter, "H-here's your order, Jaehyun-ssi. Thank you and have a great day," Hun can't even talk properly.

"Yeah, you're welcome, uh.." Jaehyun seeks at the barista's name tag, "Uh, Cha Hun? Oh what a beautiful name. You're welcome, Hun! I'll be back later!" He walk out to the cafe, giving the barista a small wink before completely gone.

Wink. He gave Hun a wink. That's too much for Cha Hun to process. He's freezing at the cashier spot, pretty sure exploding inside. 

His mind back to reality when he feel a poke on his stomach,

"Well, maybe he like you too, hyung," Hweseung giggled.

He can feel his cheeks burning even more.

"Ya! Shut up Yoo Hweseung!!"


End file.
